Obsession ?
by DanjurisliCheezy
Summary: Niether Katana nor Takumi can sleep . When Katana visits Takumi , he gets a small surprise .... Oneshot , Takumi Katana !


Disclaimer : Do you think if I really owned Gad Guard that I would write about this ? Hell no! I'd make this happen!

Summary: Niether Takumi nor Katana can sleep , and when Katana visits Takumi , he gets a small surprise ... Oneshot - Katana + Takumi !

Here goes , litereally , nothing ! Enjoy . I know I did ! ; )

* * *

The little blonde of sixteen years tossed and turned , back and forth , in his bed . Causing the blankets on top of him to tangle about his torso and legs . He didn't notice as sweat trickled down his forehead in frustration of the dream he was caught up in . Normally he wouldn't dare ponder about these thoughts in his mind around other people . He found it hard to focus when these images popped into his head . He knew his friends wouldn't approve if he told them . At first , these feelings he developed seemed so alien . Love , need , being needed , and the desire to be ... accepted . These were things he didn't even expect from his parents when they were alive . Or even present . Either one way or another , he didn't care . But emotions had devloped for the strangest reasons , and the strangest person . Sure , he was getting ... _closer_ to this personin question , but why should that change anything? He couldn't , and probably never would , understand it. 

' Katana , my enemy , the criminal trying to over - throw my city and home , seems to be the only thing I can think of tonight . Even in the shower I took earlier was plauged by thoughts of him .Thing is , as hard as it is to admit , the dreams I keep having aren't taking place on a battlefield or in the streets . But , dare Ithink it , in a bedroom and one time on the beach as I recall . Nope . Not one thought that pops into my wee little brain starts of with a stance or harsh words . Not even one, god forbid , beat up or demolished techode was seen lying in crumbles in the background . The thoughts that present themselves in my head are always filled with passion and lust . They never start off the same. I'd be placed in rediculous positions where Katana had to come along and save me and we would live happily ever after. The end.

Until another one came along and was even more passion- filled and bathed in lust . Kinda like , the damsel in distress would have to be saved by his--_her_ 'knight in shining armour' . That was another thing . I realise that , after the three steps of : Denial , Contemplation and Acceptence ,(A/N: like you don't know what they are ) that I love him . And at the same time we're both , of course , males .

It eats me up inside to know that society is against there ever being a chance of a relationship between us blossoming . Another thing Irealise is that if I even think about telling Katana the truth , the moment the words come spilling out my mouth there's gonna be a fist connected with my face .

I can't tell him because of fear of being emotionaly ...alright , AND physically hurt . Another reason why we could never be together ; it would destroy everything I stand for . I can't suddenly defeat him one day calling out,

" Justice has prevailed! Hahaha!" then after he recovers in the hospital go up to him one day and say

" I know I totally kicked your ass , but would you like to grab a cup of coffee ?" I just can't seem to make up my mind . I either choose the criminal who would someday probably hurt me , or the friends who will always be by my side. The choice may seem easy. But it's not...'

Takumi gave up trying to sleep and bolted up-right in bed .Givinga long , exhausted sighhe leaned back and swung his feet over the side of the bed , dragging the covers that were still tangled around him with them. When he stood to take a step forward , his foot caught and he went flying downward , face hitting the wooden floor hard.

" Ow..."

_Smooth .Do that again it was funny!_

He held on to the bed and pulled himself up,the blankets sliding down his legs a little. He still hadn't noticed them and tried to take another step forward when , again ,his foot caught and he went flying .

_Hey Einstein , try looking at your feet before you try that again . Though it is funny ._

Takumi rolled over and looked down at his feet and noticed the blankets.

' Stupid . Damn . Blankets .'

_Yes , let's blame the cotton and polyester , shall we? _

He reached down a unravled the blankets from his feet . He pulled himself up and took a deep breath.He threw his pillows on the floor and fanned his blankets over the bed , letting them fall softly into place before smoothing them out . He picked the pillows back up and placed them at the top of the bed . He stood at the foot of the bed and eyed his work sleepily before plopping down in the middle .

He knew very well there was no use in trying to get back to sleep . He turned over onto his back , placing his hands behind his head . He staired up at the cieling thoughfully before drifting off into his own thoughts once again .

' I need to talk to him , but how? If I told him out of the blue he would definately freak. I 'd probably scream and run away like a little girl before he had time to reply.'

'_Now THAT would be funny _.'

' Shouldn't you be on MY side ?'

_' Yeah , you'd think that wouldn't you?'_

Takumi sighed again and sat up . He slid off the bed and made his way over to his dresser . He opened the second draw and rummaged around for a shirt .He pulled out a black shirt with the words, 'Your just jealous cause the voices talk to me .' written on the front in white . Hajaki had given it to him for a birthday.

' How ironic . '

He peeled off his pants and threw it at the hamper in the corner . The soaked shirt followed it . He grabbed his clean clothes and walked to his bathroom in the hall , clad only in his boxers .

He entered the bathroom and put his clothes on the sink counter , then turned to the tub and turned on the water.

" A hot shower is just what I need to clear my head . "

' And to get rid of that nasty fish odor you got going on . '

' Give it a rest ! '

Katana

' Why is this happening again ?'

' Because for some unfathomable reason , you can't admit you love him .'  
' ... I knew that . '

It was the third time that week that Katana couldn't sleep . He knew why , but couldn't admit it .

' Told ya . '

That annoying , stubborn , determined , beautiful , blonde was the only person I had on my mind . I couldn't  
shake him from my thoughts no matter what I did .

I couldn't talk to Sayuri about it . She was only a child and would't understand . Many questions popped into my head whenever I was alone or everything was quiet .

Like one was , could I tell him ? I knew for sure that wouldn't play well in a fight . It might as a surprise attack . I can picture me telling him when he's about to attack , stopping short and falling off his techode . That brings up another point .

We fight .

Constantly .

Physically and verbally .

Everytime we come across each other . I don't want to hurt him , but I can't help it . We're forced to fight each other . He's the good guy ,I'm the bad . He's the hero , I'm the villian . You can't pair up a protagonist and an antagonist together in a romantic relationship . Besides , how's that supposed to look to everyone else ?

You can't help but get an image of a newspaper headline saying , " The 'Big bad Katana ' falls for his # 1 rival " with a big picture of me and Takumi kissing underneath . There goes my face , turning red again .

That was another reason I liked him . He was , and I can't deny it , beautiful .

I thought he was a girl the first time I saw him . Who couldn't mistake him for a her ? I mean , think about it .

Long blonde hair , pale skin , emerald eyes , and an effeminate yet strong body . It'd always piss me off how he wore that jacket and pants , not to mention that scarf that hid his beautiful neck ... Uh oh .

Blood rushing to my head ( A/N : hee hee ) , I quickly got up from the floor where I was sitting . I grabbed my coat off the back of the sofa and put it on ,one arm at a time . I glanced at Sayuri , sleeping in a little ball under a blanket on the sofa . No need to leave a note , I was only going for a walk and 'd be back before dawn .

I exited the so-called-home and took a deep breathe , letting the night air fill my lungs .  
I looked around , trying to find a clock on a building . I spotted one on a dark gray office building , the golden face read 1:32 . Was it really that late ?

Oh well , I stuffed my hands in my pockets and began walking . I don't know where I was going , but a walk is just what I needed .

I turned a corner and headed downtown , where I knew there wouldn't be any people around this late . Bumping into someone was the last thing I needed right now . The police were getting closer and closer everyday . Come to think of it , maybe I sould have brought Zero with me ...

' You worry to much . '

Maybe the voice in my head , which you should never listen to , was right . I should just rela -

I turned a corner , bumping into an old woman on the way .

" Oh , I'm sorry Miss . I didn't see you there . "

She looked shaken , and ran along behind me . She pulled something out of her pocket , but I couldn't tell what it was as she turned the corner . I turned around , continuing my walk . Somehow , instead of going downtown , I had gone the other way towards the heart of the city .

I was rounding a corner , when I froze .

Across the street were two cop cars , four officers talking to the woman I ran into earlier . She must have been taking a cell phone out of her pocket .

The woman was talking frantically to one of the officers when she spotted me , screaming shriily she pointed at me and all four officers turned to me , advancing on me quickly .

I turned and started running down the street . I was faster than them and would probably lose them , but I needed somewhere to hide .

Let's see , Hajaki and my place were the other way and I wasn't risking Sayuri getting caught as well . Shinoska lived that way too and there was no way I was getting passed Aiko's security .  
There was only one choice . And I didn't like it ... Or did I ?

Takumi

Takumi dipped under the warmth of the tub water and held his breathe . He counted how long he could stay under before he popped back up . He panted lightly and rung his hair out , pulling the plug to let the water drain and standing to get his towel off the rack on the wall .

He dried his body before wrapping it around his waist . He looked in the mirror and smiled .

'That got rid of my annoying mental war . '

'_And the fish smell . '_

He picked up his clothes and dropped his towel , ready to get dressed when...

BZZZZZ !

He sighed and put his clothes back down , reaching for his towel and wrapping it about his waist again .

'Who'd be visiting at this hour ? '

He opened the bathroom door , letting the steam billow out into the hall . He turned down the hallway and walked into his livivng room , the carpeted floor tickling his feet .

He reached the door after hearing three aggravated rings from the bell . He stood on tiptoe to look out the peep hole ( A/N: That's a funny name ! ) . Only , he was too short . So he did the next best thing .

" Who is it ? "

No answear on the other end made him bend down and look under the gap between the door and floor . He saw ... Feet . Deffinately feet .

" Who's there ?"

He tried again , trying to sound un-aggrivated . He heard a sigh before

" Just open the damn door before I kick it down ! "

Takumi quickly jumped up and opened the door , why ? He didn't know . Just shock .

" Katana , what are you - "

Katana pushed past him into the apartment . Takumi stood in the still open doorway with a questioning look . He then got an idea of why he was here and turned red .

' Maybe he's here to express his love for me ! Why else would he be here this late ! '

_' Why are you asking so many questions ?'_

'DON'T INTERRUPT ME ! '

_'Eeep !'_

' Why else -'

" I need a place to hideout for the night . "

' I SAID , DON'T - wait , WHAT ? "

'_Haaaa , burnnnnn ! '_

_Katana_

Oh god , what am I doing here ? He isn't even dressed ! He's soaking wet , his hairis sticking to his face and he's only wearing a towel ... Ohhhh , no ...

He looked at me confused and said

" Why would I let you stay over night ? "

He had a hurt tone in his voice and I just wanted to hug him .

_' Among OTHER things . Perv .'_

He was about to close the door when the sound of footsteps running up the stairs made me hide and he turned toward the door . I ducked behind the door as he talked to one of the officers who had followed me .

" What seems to be the problem officer ? "

He was talking in that all to innocent tone . To anyone else but me it would have seemed real . He's so ... um , what 's are the words I'm looking for ? Well , he acts innocent , but underneath that all , he's just as screwed up as the rest of us .

" Thre was a criminal by the name of Katana spotted in this area . Have you seen him around or heard any strange noises lately ? "

I took that time to zone out and stare at his ass . Through the wet towel , I could see every curve . It was tantalizing and I wanted to jump him then and there . He was making me hard as a rock by just lookingat him !

" Sorry for the disturbance , sir . "

" It's fine . Let me know when you catch him . "

The officer laughed and Takumi shut the door , locking it as the man walked away .

" Your lucky I just saved your ass . "

He turned to go back to the bathroom ,I presume .

" After I dress properly , we'll discuss this matter better . "

His ass swaying from left to right . That's when , I lost it . I lunged forward and trapped him between the wall and my chest . He gasped beneath me and stuttered to ask me why . I answeared with my tongueon his neck .

Takumi

Oh...My...God! One moment I'm walking down the all and the next thing I know I have a tongue lapping greedily at my neck . I moaned on instinct and felt something digging into the space just above my butt.

' He's hard ! Does that mean ... he likes me ? '

I felt my self getting hard as well . I moaned again as he hit a sensitive spot , moving some of my hair in the process . I shuddered as cold water dripped down my back from my un-dry hair.

Katana ran a finger up my spine as he moved up to nibble on my ear . In one quick movement he was carresing my stomach . I could only stand there with my hands on the wall.I let out a gasp/moan as he squeezed my nipple hard .

" Katana ... "

I heard myself call out to him . He dipped his hand and pulled off the towel , going lowerhe squeezed my...

" KATANA ! "

I could feel him smirk into my ear . I started to pant as he began stroking me softly . I felt my knees grow weak and he wrapped his arm around my waist to support me . All the while he was still stroking me , speeding up gradually . Keeping me on the edge . Reluctantly I reached down and stopped his hand from moving. I felt him stiffen and I knew he was expecting rejection .

I turned to him andstared into his eyes . I leaned forward and kissed him deeply , rubbing our erections together as I wrapped my arms around his neck . He softened and wrapped his arms about my waist .

I pulled away again and smiled at the look on his face . He was smiling back and a little schocked .

" I just wanted to tell you , before we continued our fun . I love you Katana . "

He kissed me passionatleyand started to rub my butt . He smacked it hard and I gasped into the kiss . Who knew he was so rough in bed ? Well , technicallywe're in the hall , but , who cares .

I pulled away for air and he took that mment to confess back .

" I love you too , Takumi . "

I let him go and turned down the hall towardsmy room . I looked back over my shoulder and said in the sexiest voice I could muster ,

" Shall we continue this in my room ? "

I lingered in the doorway as he made his decision , faking contemplation . He smirked and followed me into the room .

" Sounds like fun . Don't think I'm going easy on you though . "

I smirked as he entered the room with me , picking me up and carrying me over to the bed .

" I wouldn't have it any other way . "

* * *

A/N : Well ? wHAT'D YOU THINK ? Stupid caps lock . N/E way , need feedback . Like ecstacy , your reviews make me happy ! 


End file.
